


Our First Love

by KonoHaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonoHaru/pseuds/KonoHaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura Haruno, seorang siswi KHS akhirnya mendapat keberuntungan untuk dekat dengan idolanya, si calon pengusaha, Sasuke Uchiha. Tentu saja ia sangat senang. Tetapi bagaimana jika semua itu dilihat dari sisi Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke merasa bahagia dengan hal itu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura Haruno, seorang siswi KHS akhirnya mendapat keberuntungan untuk dekat dengan idolanya, si calon pengusaha, Sasuke Uchiha. Tentu saja ia sangat senang. Tetapi bagaimana jika semua itu dilihat dari sisi Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke merasa bahagia dengan hal itu?

  **Story © KonoHaru**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, Typo (s), OOC (Maybe), etc.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**...**

Cuaca pagi ini sangat cerah. Hari ini banyak orang melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Mulai dari anak-anak sampai orang dewasa. Begitu juga denganku. Di pagi ini, aku sedang mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk hari pertama di sekolah baru ku. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dari tahun ajaran baru. Dan inilah hari pertamaku di SMA.

“Buku-buku sudah. Alat tulis juga sudah. Lalu…”

Aku mulai mengabsen perlengkapan sekolahku. Harus kupastikan agar tidak ada yang tertinggal. Aku tidak ingin hari pertamaku berjalan dengan buruk. Setelah memastikan semua perlengkapan, aku mulai merias diriku. Aku tidak ingin tampil buruk di hari pertama. Aku menyapukan bedak dengan tipis di wajahku. Tidak lupa memoleskan bibirku dengan _strawberry_ _lipgloss,_ tetapi tetap terlihat seperti warna alami.

“Sakura… Sarapannya sudah siap. Sebaiknya kau cepat atau kau bisa terlambat”

“Iya bu, aku akan segera turun…” ucapku setelah mendengar panggilan Ibuku.

Setelah memastikan semua siap, aku segera menyambar tas yang telah disiapkan tadi. Kemudian aku turun ke bawah untuk memakan sarapanku.

“Cepat habiskan sarapanmu ya. Ini bento mu… semoga hari pertama mu menyenangkan” ucap Ibuku sambil menyerahkan kotak makananku.

“Iya, terimakasih banyak bu” ucapku dengan riang.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi, aku bergegas untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Aku berjalan menuju halte bus yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Tidak terlalu lama aku menunggu, bus pun datang dan aku segera masuk ke dalam. Aku pun duduk di kursi sebelah kiri yang dekat dengan jendela. Sambil menunggu sampai ke tujuan, aku memperhatikan setiap jalan yang kulewati.

 _“Semoga hari ini menyenangkan, aku benar-benar tidak sabar lagi…”_ gumamku.

Ah ya, aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Haruno Sakura, orang – orang biasa memanggilku Sakura. Umurku 15 tahun. Aku berasal dari keluarga yang lumayan kaya. Ayahku memiliki sebuah perusahaan, yaitu Haruno Corp. Meskipun itu bukanlah perusahaan yang besar, tetapi bisa menghasilkan jumlah yang lumayan untuk kehidupanku sehari-hari. Mulai hari ini, aku bersekolah di Konoha High School (KHS). Itu adalah sekolah nomor 2 di Negara Api. Aku cukup bangga bisa masuk kesana. Karena rata-rata murid disana adalah orang-orang kaya. Kalaupun bukan orang kaya, pasti mereka adalah orang-orang yang pintar. Karena KHS menerapkan sistem beasiswa. Jadi ada 2 jalur untuk masuk kesana. Yang pertama yaitu jalur reguler yang merupakan jalur dengan tes masuk biasa. Murid-murid di tes dan nilainya lah yang menentukan apakah mereka masuk atau tidak. Bagi yang masuk melalui jalur reguler akan dikenakan biaya normal, biaya itu cukup besar sehingga orang-orang berkelas menengah keatas saja yang bisa masuk. Berbeda dengan jalur beasiswa, murid-murid akan di tes dengan soal yang jauh lebih sulit daripada jalur reguler. Jika diterima, murid akan diberi potongan harga sesuai dengan skor yang didapat. Jika mendapat skor sempurna, kau bisa mendapat potongan harga penuh selama bersekolah disana. Nah, kalau aku melewati jalur beasiswa ini. Soalnya aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang tua ku, jadi aku berusaha membantu meringankan biaya sekolah. Tapi aku memang tidak mendapat potongan harga penuh sih. Aku hanya mendapat potongan harga sekitar 60% dari skor ku. Lumayanlah untuk meringankan orang tua.

Tanpa terasa aku akhirnya sampai di sekolah baruku ini. Aku berhenti di halte bus yang ada beberapa meter disamping gerbang sekolah. Aku segera berjalan memasuki gerbang. Perasaanku saat ini sangatlah senang. Aku tidak sabar untuk mendapat kisah-kisah yang akan terukir dalam hidupku dari sekolah ini. Hal pertama yang ku cari adalah mading sekolah. Disana sudah ditempel daftar seluruh kelas dari mulai kelas 10 sampai 12. Tempat itu sudah dipenuhi banyak orang yang mencari kelas barunya.

“Waaaah! Kita sekelas lagi!”

“Ah, aku belum menemukan namaku…”

“Oh tidak, kelas kita terpisah jauh…”

“Aku mendapat kelas yang dekat dengan gedung kantin!”

Teriakan-teriakan itu terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Yah, pembahasan yang wajar saat pengumuman kelas baru. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikan sekitarku, yang terpenting adalah mencari kelasku terlebih dahulu.

“Ah, ini dia namaku! Dikelas 10.C” gumamku setelah melihat namaku.

Belum puas dengan informasi itu, aku kembali melihat daftar nama dari kelas baruku itu.

“Bukan… Bukan… Bukan… Bukan juga….”

Aku masih terus memperhatikan setiap namanya.

“Ah! Ini dia, aku sekelas dengan Ino. Syukurlah…” aku merasa lega setelah menemukan nama teman SMP-ku. Tidak, bukan hanya teman, ia adalah sahabat dekatku. Yah meskipun begitu, dikelas hanya dia yang satu SMP denganku. Tapi itu saja sudah cukup.

Setelah itu aku segera mencari denah sekolah ini untuk memastikan dimana ruang kelasku. Setelah dilihat-lihat, kelasku berada diruang ketiga di lantai dua. Karena tidak mau membuang waktu, aku bergegas menuju kelas baruku itu. Aku memasuki gedung utama dan meletakkan sepatuku diloker dan menggantinya dengan sepatu _indoor_. Aku segera menaiki tangga yang terletak tidak jauh dari loker. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat kelas dengan papan bertuliskan “X.C”. Tanpa ragu, aku segera memasuki kelas tersebut.

“ _Forhead_! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi” ucap Ino dengan setengah berteriak. Ia duduk di barisan paling ujung yang dekat dengan jendela dengan kursi urutan ke-2 dari belakang. Aku segera menempati kursi kosong dibelakangnya.

“Tumben sekali kau datangnya pagi _pig_ ” sindirku.

“Tentu saja! Ini kan hari pertama. Aku tidak akan merusaknya” ucapnya dengan mantap.

“Oh jadi besok dan seterusnya kau akan datang telat seperti dulu?” ledekku.

“Enak saja kau bicara! Tentu tidak, sekarang kita bersekolah di sekolah _elite._ Orang-orang yang bersekolah disini adalah orang-orang kaya atau berotak cerdas atau bahkan keduanya. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan masa-masa bersekolah disini. Disini kan banyak sekali pria tampan” ucap Ino dengan girang.

“Haaah, kau itu selalu saja pria tampan yang kau pikirkan. Sekarang kita sudah SMA, kau harus lebih serius” balasku.

“Ya ya aku tau, tapi di masa SMA inilah biasanya benih-benih cinta tumbuh dengan suburnya. Karena itulah aku memilih SMA terbaik yang bisa kudapat” ucapnya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

“Ah mulai lagi. Menurutku laki-laki di sini biasa saja” ucapku sambil melihat ke sekitar.

“Ih, kau ini. Matamu masih sehatkan? Lihat dong, banyak laki-laki tampan disini. Terutama yang duduk di dekat meja guru itu, kau lihat? Dia benar-benar tampaaan” ucap Ino sambil memperhatikan seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan gaya berpakaian yang cukup aneh.

“Apanya? Cara berpakaiannya aneh, dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh…” ucapku asal.

“Kau itu lah yang tidak mengerti _fashion._ Lagipula dia benar-benar tampan Sakuraaaa, coba kau perhatikan dengan baik” ia tidak mau kalah.

“Biasa saja” ucapku singkat.

“Ya sudah terserah. Kau ini belum berubah juga ya, masih saja menyukai Uchiha itu” tiba-tiba ia menyebut nama itu lagi.

“Kalau dia itu memang jelas-jelas tampan, bahkan _fans_ nya pun sangat banyak” ucapku bangga. Bangga? Kenapa ya aku bangga? Padahal bukan aku yang memiliki banyak _fans._

“Kuberitahu ya, seleramu itu terlalu tinggi. Dia itu kan anak dari Presdir perusahaan no. 1 di Negara ini. Selain itu… ya dia memang sangat tampan dan cerdas sehingga kepopulerannya pun sampai menyaingi artis. Jadi intinya dia itu terlalu _elite_ untukmu” sindir Ino seperti biasanya.

“Biarkan saja, aku cuma nge- _fans_ kok, apa itu salah?”

“Tapi kenyataannya kau tidak pernah tertarik pada pria lain selain si Uchiha itu kan. Sudahlah menyerah saja, kalau kau cari yang disini juga sudah cukup _elite_ loh. Jangan lupa kalau ini adalah sekolah no.2 di Negara ini”

“Tapi tidak ada yang menarik bagiku…”

“Kan benar, kau hanya tertarik dengan orang itu. Padahal ia bahkan tidak mengenalmu sama sekali, bertemu saja belum pernah. Hanya sebatas melihatnya dari layar televisi. Tidak semuanya sama seperti kelihatannya Sakura. Kau lihat saja kalau ia muncul di TV sikapnya itu benar-benar dingin. Aku tidak yakin kalau dia orangnya menyenangkan”

“Iya sih… dia bahkan tidak mengenalku sama sekali” ucapku murung.

“Jangan sedih begitu… Aku punya berita bagus loh” Ino akhirnya berusaha untuk menghiburku.

“Berita apa?” tanyaku mulai penasaran.

“Kau ingat dengan rumor tentangnya yang beredar beberapa hari sebelum kelulusan?”

“Oh rumor tentang SMA mana yang ia pilih?”

“Iya, waktu itu sih rumornya ia akan masuk KIHS kan? Itu wajar sih kalau anak dari Presdir Uchiha Corp. masuk ke sana. Soalnya itu sekolah paling _elite_ di Negara ini. Dan kau tahu, tadi pagi aku melihatnya menggunakan seragam KIHS !!” ucap Ino dengan semangat. Ya, dia memang selalu semangat saat bergosip.

“APA? K-KAU MELIHATNYA?!” sontak aku berteriak karena terkejut. Semua pandangan orang-orang yang berada di kelas pun tertuju. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menggubris mereka karena saat ini aku lebih tertarik pada kelanjutan gosip yang sedang kami bicarakan.

“Kau ini… tidak usah teriak aku juga sudah dengar. Ya aku memang melihatnya, meskipun dari kaca mobil, tapi setidaknya kali ini bukan dari layar televisi” ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat bangga.

“Ah, kau pasti bohong…” ucapku untuk menenangkan diriku. Karena sebenarnya aku iri bukan main.

“Huh… terserah mau percaya atau tidak, yang jelas dia benar-benar masuk KIHS. Itu seharusnya menjadi berita bagus untukmu”

“Iya sih, itu adalah berita bagus. Tapi… apa kau yakin itu benar-benar dia?” tanyaku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu berharap.

“Iya, aku yakin kok. Wajahnya itu… yah lebih tampan daripada saat dilihat di televisi. Tapi aku benar benar yakin kalau itu dia. Dan juga, banyak orang yang meneriaki nya saat itu. Oh! Ia juga ditemani beberapa laki-laki berpakaian hitam dan bertubuh besar. Mungkin itu _bodyguard_ nya. Pokoknya  itu benar-benar dia deh!” ucapnya meyakinkanku.

Perasaanku seketika menjadi begitu senang. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke Uchiha itu bersekolah di KIHS membuatku sangatlah senang. Meskipun tidak satu sekolah, ada banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya.

 _“Aku sangaaaaaaaaaaat senang…. Mungkin pada akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Rasanya seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan”_ batinku yang tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri sedari tadi.

“Hei aku tahu kau senang, tapi kalau senyum-senyum sendiri begitu kok jadi agak seram ya?” ucap Ino menyadarkanku.

“Huh, kau ini mengganggu saja. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja kalau aku sedang senang” ucapku sewot.

“Iya aku tahu. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang sih kau beruntung. Soalnya KHS itu kan ‘anak’ dari KIHS jadi pasti banyak sekali kegiatan yang akan dilakukan bersama. Seperti festival, wisuda, _study tour_ , atau saat ada acara jalan-jalan seperti _camping_ atau wisata sekalipun biasanya dilakukan bersama. Kesempatan untuk bertemu murid dari KIHS pun sangat besar.  Nah, sekarang bersyukurlah. Aku juga beruntung sih karena bisa bertemu dengan murid KIHS. Pasti banyak yang tampan disana, bahkan melebihi si Uchiha itu” jelas Ino panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan pendapat yang bertentangan denganku.

“Hei tidak tidak. Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke yang paling tampan” aku pun mengutarakan pendapatku.

“Sok tahu, memangnya kau sudah lihat semua wajah murid di sana?” pertanyaan yang cukup untuk memojokkanku.

“Y-ya belum sih… tapi… tapi aku yakin Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid yang paling tampan”  ucapku mencari-cari alasan.

“Keyakinan macam apa itu?” balas Ino.

Ditengah perbincangan kami, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang lembut tetapi tegas.

“Semuanya silakan duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing. Dan bagi yang belum dapat, silakan cari kursi yang masih kosong” ucap seorang wanita yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas baru kami.

Semua murid pun segera duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing. Wanita itu pun segera duduk di kursi guru. Ia meletakkan barang bawaannya di meja. Kemudian ia kembali berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah-tengah kelas.

“Baiklah, pertama-tama aku akan mengenalkan diriku. Namaku Kurenai Yuuhi. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kurenai _-sensei_. Mulai hari ini sampai kurang lebih 1 tahun kedepan, aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Aku mengajar di bidang Fisika. Kukira semua itu cukup. Sekarang, aku akan mengabsen kalian, nama yang disebut harap maju kedepan dan memperkenalkan diri” setelah penjelasan panjangnya, ia kembali ke meja nya dan mengambil buku absen.

“Oke, yang pertama…” dan Ia pun mulai mengabsen. Satu persatu murid pun maju kedepan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

“Wah ini kesempatanku. Perkenalan adalah awalnya, aku harus tampil sebaik mungkin, dengan begitu aku bisa menarik perhatian cowok cowok tampan di sini” ucap Ino kegirangan.

“Lebih baik jangan berlebihan _pig_. Nanti jadinya bukan menarik tapi malah menjijikkan” candaku.

“Hehe, tenang saja _forhead._ Aku akan mempesona mereka” ucapnya percaya diri.

“Kalian berdua yang di pojok sana, berhenti berbicara dan perhatikan teman kalian!” potong wali kelas baru kami ditengah-tengah pembicaraan.

“Ma-Maafkan kami” sontak aku langsung meminta maaf dan menundukkan kepala. Ino pun juga segera menundukkan kepalanya.

“Kau sih banyak bicara” bisikku pada Ino.

“Kenapa juga kau menanggapi” ucapnya sewot.

“Ah, sudahlah. Tidak usah dibicarakan lagi” ucapku mengakhiri. Kami pun kembali memperhatikan guru yang berbicara di depan.

“Selanjutnya, Chouji Akimichi” panggil guru itu.

Tak berapa lama, seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh yang cukup…gendut maju kedepan sambil membawa sebungkus keripik kentang.

“Namaku Chouji Akimichi dari klan Akimichi. Panggil saja aku Chouji. Hobiku adalah makan. Dan yang aku sukai adalah makanan gratis. Salam kenal” ucapnya sambil mengunyah makanan. Beberapa murid mentertawainya. Sementara guru kami, Kurenai _-sensei_ hanya mendengus pelan.

“Baiklah, sebaiknya kau jangan makan di jam pelajaran ya” ucapnya menasehati.

“Orang itu aneh. Tapi sepertinya ia tetap tenang meskipun ditertawai…” ucap Ino tiba-tiba.

“Mungkin ia tidak terlalu peduli. Tidak sepertimu yang benar-benar ingin terlihat semenarik mungkin” sindirku.

“Tentu saja! Aku sudah bilang padamu kan? Masa-masa SMA ini adalah masa ku untuk mencari pria idaman” ucapnya dengan cengiran.

“Selanjutnya, Ino Yamanaka” ternyata ini sudah giliran Ino.

“Cepat sana, kau sudah ditunggu” bisikku.

“Yosh, doakan aku Sakura!” ucapnya semangat.

 _“Hanya perkenalan saja minta doa”_ gumamku.

“Namaku Ino Yamanaka. Aku biasa dipanggil Ino. Hobiku adalah _shopping_ dan aku suka sekali dengan bunga. Salam kenal” ucap Ino dengan gaya bicara yang lembut. Sepertinya ia berusaha tampil semanis mungkin di depan.

“Baiklah Ino, silakan kembali ke kursimu. Selanjutnya….” Sesuai perintah, Ino pun kembali ke kursinya.

“Aaah, aku sangat gugup tadi. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah aku terlihat aneh?” ia langsung menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan saat ia kembali ke kursinya.

“Aaaah, pasti yang tadi itu aneh” ia terlihat panik.

“Tidak aneh kok, tenang saja” ucapku menenangkan.

“Yang benar?” ia masih tidak percaya.

“Iya benar…” akupun meyakinkannya.

“Syukurlah kalau begitu” ia terlihat lebih lega.

Setelah beberapa nama, akhirnya tiba lah giliranku.

“Selanjutnya, Sakura Haruno. Silakan maju kedepan” panggil Kurenai _-sensei_

Aku pun segera maju kedepan. Aku memperkenalkan diriku dengan ekspresi datar.

“Namaku Sakura Haruno. Panggil saja Sakura. Salam kenal” ucapku sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala.

“Baiklah kau boleh kembali” ucap Kurenai _-sensei_

Setelah itu aku kembali ke kursiku. Baru saja aku duduk, Ino sudah langsung memulai ceramahnya.

“Perkenalan macam apa itu? Tidak ada ekspresi, terlalu singkat, kau ini kenapa sih?” ucapnya.

“Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Menurutku itu saja sudah cukup”

Setelah semua murid memperkenalkan diri, Kurenai _-sensei_ kembali ke kursinya. Ia mengambil beberapa kertas dan membacanya sekilas.

“Oke, aku akan memberitahukan kalian tentang acara yang akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu dari sekarang. Kita akan mengadakan program belajar kelompok sebagai pembuka tahun pelajaran baru ini. Kalian akan diberikan beberapa tugas yang akan diselesaikan bersama dengan kelompok kalian. Tetapi tempatnya bukan disini. Kita akan pindah ke KIHS seharian penuh. Dan juga kelompok kalian akan dicampur dengan kelas lain. Kelas lain yang dimaksud bisa saja kelas dari KIHS” jelasnya panjang lebar.

“Itu artinya kita memiliki kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan murid KIHS? Waaaah aku senang, semoga saja aku sekelompok dengan yang tampan…” ucap Ino kegirangan.

 _“KIHS? Apakah itu artinya aku bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha-san? Jika iya, ini rasanya seperti mimpi…”_ gumamku berharap.

Tidak hanya kami, sepertinya murid lain juga tampak senang dengan acara ini.

“Dan juga… Acaranya tidak hanya belajar, tapi nanti akan ada acara lain. Kalian tunggu saja sampai hari itu tiba. Acara ini diadakan untuk mempererat hubungan sekolah kita dengan KIHS. Jadi _sensei_ harap kalian bisa berteman baik juga dengan murid disana…” lanjut Kurenai _-sensei_.

Murid-murid pun menyambut acara ini dengan senang. Kebanyakan dari mereka mendiskusikan acara ini dengan semangat.

“Mendiskusikan acara nya nanti saja. Sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya” ucap Kurenai _-sensei_ mengakhiri diskusi mendadak kami.

-#-

Semuanya terlihat biasa saja. Tidak ada yang menarik dari kelas baru. Yang terlihat berbeda hanyalah gaya rambut dari wali kelas kami yang aneh itu.

“Baiklah, kita akan memulai pelajaran Matematika” ucap wali kelas kami yang bernama Kakashi.

“Kami kan baru masuk, kita langsung belajar?” ucap salah seorang murid

“Tentu saja, kita harus memanfaatkan waktu yang ada sebaik mungkin” ucap guru itu dibalik maskernya.

Ia segera memulai pelajarannya. Aku menatap papan tulis dengan bosan.

 _“Kupikir aku bisa mendapat sesuatu yang menarik disini…”_   batinku

Setelah pelajaran usai, bel istirahat berbunyi. Hampir semua siswa langsung berhamburan menuju kantin. Disaat yang sama, seorang wanita bersurai merah mendekatiku.

“Sasukeee, apa kau mau makan siang bersama” ucapnya dengan riang.

Aku mendengus pelan. Lagi-lagi hal seperti ini terjadi

“Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama depanku, Karin” ucapku sebal

“Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula kita sudah berteman semenjak kelas 3 SMP. Yah, bahkan hubungan kita mungkin lebih dari itu.Lagipula kau juga memanggilku dengan nama depanku” ucapnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

“Apa maksudmu dengan lebih dari itu? Dan juga aku memanggil SEMUA orang dengan nama depan” ucapku sinis sambil menekankan kata ‘semua’

“Yah tentu saja, maksudku kita itu−” tiba-tiba seseorang menjauhkannya dari ku

“Hei hei hei, minggir minggir” ucap orang yang tidak asing lagi bagiku itu.

“Kenapa kau disini?” tanyaku datar

“Kau belum berubah juga ya Sasuke. Masih saja dingin begitu. Kau harus bersikap lebih lembut lagi, terutama bila berbicara dengan seorang wanita” ucapnya.

“Siapa kau?” tanya Karin pada wanita yang baru saja datang itu.

“Aku Shion” ucapnya dengan wajah polos.

“Maksudku kau itu siapa nya Sasuke?” ucap Karin mulai kesal.

“Menurutmu aku siapanya?” ucapnya dengan nada meledek.

“Sasuke siapa dia?” kini pertanyaannya dialihkan padaku

“Bukan urusanmu” aku menjawabnya dengan kata-kata khas ku.

“Hei Sasuke, tidak bisa begitu. Kau harus memberitahuku siapa dia” rengeknya padaku.

Keadaan seperti ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

“Mengapa aku harus memberitahu sesuatu yang bukan urusanmu? Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama depan seakan-akan kita ini sangat akrab, mengerti?” omelku

“Tapi wanita itu saja boleh memanggilmu dengan nama depan…” ucapnya dengan nada sedih yang terlalu dibuat-buat

“Biarkan saja dia. Kalau dia aku tidak peduli mau memanggilku seperti apa, asalkan bukan dengan panggilan menjijikkan” ucapku seraya bangkit dari kursi dan pergi menjauhi mereka.

 “Tunggu Sasu, kau mau kemana?” tanya Shion sambil mengejarku

“Kantin” ucapku singkat.

“Aku ikut ya?” pintanya.

“Kau sudah ikut” ucapku sambil melirik kearahnya yang kini sudah berjalan disampingku. Ia hanya tertawa sendiri.

 _“Apa dia mulai gila?”_ batinku.

Di kantin, aku mengambil tempat yang kosong dan Shion segera duduk di hadapanku.

“Mau apa kau disini?” tanyaku.

“Kau galak sekali sih. Aku cuma mau jalan-jalan kok” ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

“Tidak ada alasan untukmu berada disini. Lebih baik kau kembali kesekolahmu. Sejak tadi orang orang memberi tatapan aneh kepadamu” balasku

“Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku bisa menemui mu” ucapnya riang

“Apa-apaan itu?” ucapku sebal.

“Aku kan merindukanmu Sasuke ku tersayang” godanya

“Cukup, itu membuatku muak. Kau tau itu tidak akan mempan padaku” aku pun segera menyeruput jus ku.

“Hahaha, ternyata memang tidak mempan ya? Tapi aku memang merindukan mu kok. Ini bukan gombalan” ucapnya sambil memakan roti isinya.

“Lalu?” ucapku dengan wajah tak peduli

“Ah kau ini menyebalkan! Setidaknya lembutlah sedikit, kita kan sudah kenal sejak kau masih kelas 6 SD. Yang benar saja, sikapmu malah tambah buruk tahu! Maksudku, aku tidak seperti wanita berambut merah tadi yang sok dekat denganmu, tapi aku ini memang dekat denganmu kan! Jangan bilang kau tidak mengakui. Apa kau hanya menganggapku sebagai temanmu saja? Atau bahkan sebagai orang asing yang mengganggu? Kau jahat Sasu…” omelnya.

“Haah, baiklah maaf. Jadi apa maumu?” tanyaku sambil sedikit melirik kearahnya.

“Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ingin menemui mu” ucapnya sebal

“Hanya itu? Biasa nya kalau sudah seperti ini kau curhat” balasku.

“Yah kau tau lah, masalahnya masih seperti biasa. Dan itu membuatku bosan berada disekolah pada saat jam istirahat karena aku tidak tau mau melakukan apa. Dan juga kalau makan sendiri itu tidak enak, jadi aku kesini saja” ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

“Kau punya teman kan?” tanyaku datar

“Tentu saja punya. Tapi yang benar-benar temanku itu hanya 3 orang, dan mereka bertiga ada urusan sehingga sekarang aku ditinggal sendirian. Ini keterlaluan” ia pun melahap rotinya dengan kasar.

“Apa-apaan dengan cara makanmu itu?” tanyaku yang kini merasa aneh dengan cara makannya.

“Aku kan sedang kesal! Kau harusnya mengerti” ucapnya sambil meneguk jusnya dengan cepat

“Yang benar saja, kau itu wanita kan? Bersikap manis lah sedikit” ucapku datar.

“Meskipun aku begini tapi aku tetap bisa membuat seorang pemuda Uchiha jatuh cinta padaku kan?” ucapnya dengan nada meledek.

“Terserah” aku mengalihkan fokusku kepada makanan yang akan kusantap.

“Tapi Sasu, bicara soal Karin, apa dia selalu seperti itu?” tiba-tiba ia mengganti topik.

“Ya, sejak dulu” ucapku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari makananku.

“Dia sering bertindak seakan-akan dia itu kekasihmu. Itu menyebalkan” lanjutnya.

“Kenapa jadi kau yang sebal?” tanyaku.

“Ya aku tidak suka kalau orang yang menyebalkan seperti itu seenaknya menganggap Sasuke ku tersayang sebagai pacarnya” ucapnya sebal.

“Kau…jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padaku” ledekku.

“A-apa?! Enak saja, yang ada kau yang jatuh cinta padaku” balas Shion.

“Hah? Teori dari mana itu?” ucapku membantahnya.

“Tidak usah membuat alasan Sasu…” Ia malah meledekku.

Saat sedang berbincang, bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat berakhir. 

“Kembali ke sekolahmu sana, aku mau ke kelas” perintahku seraya meninggalkan meja.

“Oke “ ucap Shion yang segera menyambar buku tulis yang ia bawa dan berlari menuju sekolahnya.

Beberapa jam pun berlalu. Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi, seluruh siswa dengan gembira beranjak menuju rumah masing-masing. Begitupun denganku. Sepulang sekolah, aku langsung kembali kerumah dan merebahkan diriku di kasur kesayanganku. Aku mengambil beberapa buku dan membacanya untuk menghilangkan penat. Lalu suara ketukkan pintu mengganggu ketenanganku.

“Masuk” ucapku tanpa mengalihkan fokus.

Orang yang mengetuk itu pun membuka pintu kamarku.

“Sasuke, Ibu menyuruhmu ke ruang tamu” ucap kakakku dari luar ruangan.

**-#-**

Itachi berdiri di ambang pintu menatap adiknya dengan tatapan datar.

“Memangnya ada apa?” tanya Sasuke sambil menutup buku bacaannya dan meletakkannya di meja.

“Ada tamu. Mereka teman lama ayah dan ibu. Temui mereka” ucap Itachi

“Malas” ucap Sasuke yang malah menutup dirinya dengan selimut.

“Hei, tidak bisa begitu”

Itachi langsung masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan menyingkap selimutnya.

“Aku mau tidur _Nii-san_ ” ucap Sasuke kesal.

“Aku sarankan kau menurut saja. Tidak usah mengobrol juga tak apa, yang penting kau sudah menemui mereka. Kalau tidak, kau mungkin menyesal…” ucap Itachi.

Sasuke yang penasaran dengan maksud perkataan kakaknya itupun akhirnya mau bangkit dari kasurnya.

“Aku tunggu kau dibawah” ucap Itachi seraya menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sejenak kemudian ia bangkit dan merapihkan kasurnya. Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya kembali. Ia berjalan menuruni beberapa anak tangga, sampai terlihat 3 orang asing yang duduk di sofa.

“Ah, itu dia! Sasuke, ayo kemari…” ucap Mikoto, ibu dari Sasuke yang langsung menyambutnya dengan antusias.

Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap tamu-tamu itu dengan wajah datar. Batinnya berkata

“Mereka…” 

   
 #To be continued#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hai :) Ini fic pertama yang aku publish di sini XD Maaf kalo ada kesalahan karena aku juga masih nubi (?) di sini XD Jadi mohon bimbingannya yaaa :) Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ^^


End file.
